Future DawnClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. Alright, let me explain how this works. OK, so a brief explanation of how DawnClan moved to a different forest: The Destruction ruined their home, killed all the other clans/groups except for DawnClan and a few G935 members, They all formed a small group they called Rebellion and searched for a new home. When they settled down, they redid the clan, which has been around for a long time now. This takes place 1500 years into the future, and the Rebellion didn't start until 200 years after Burrstar's death. This will also be the ONLY future clan. I did this for fun, not to have an explosion of "future" things. Only "natural" names. You know, stuff that is real but not TOO twoleg related, alright? Almost all the members are descendants of current or deceased DawnClan members. They can be descendants of cats formerly members of DawnClan, but again, they cannot be related to other clan members. Members Leader Sandstar - sand-colored golden she-cat with black, brown, and sandy-gray speckles in her fur, one white paw, a black-tipped tail, and amber-green eyes. Descendant of Icefeather. Expecting Silvershadow's kits. (4pinkbear) Deputy Hollowtrench - Light grey and silver tabby with dark blue eyes. Descendant of Sunleaf. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Fallingrose - Silver and red she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenixfeather's descendent. (Phoenix) MCA Darkpaw - black tom with ripple-like wavy fur, curled at the tips of each delicate hair on his pelt, a brown-speckled tail and legs, the bridge of his nose white, and deep blue eyes. Son of Sandstar and Silvershadow. Descendant of Lavenderheart. (4pinkbear) Warriors Silvershadow - silver tom with black paws, muzzle, tail-tip, and icy blue eyes. Mate of Sandstar. Apprentice, Bleakpaw. Descendant of Leopardtabby. (4pinkbear) Lightfeather - Silver she-cat with gray eyes. Ebonystorm's descendent. (Phoenix) Wolfdawn - Pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Dawnlight's descendent. (Phoenix) Birchfang - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Phoenixfeather's descendent. (Phoenix) Leafswirl - Small, pale gray tabby and white she-cat with tufted ears, and large, bright, amber-green eyes. Descended from Burrstar. (Elorisa) Bramblefire - Pale golden-blonde tom with long fur and deep green eyes. Descended from Alderblossom. (Elorisa) Alderbark - Muscular, large, dark brown tabby tom with ragged fur and pale amber eyes. Descended from Pollenfox. (Elorisa) Twilightstorm - Callous, mean, ruthless, fluffy, long-haired, cold, frosty, temperamental, sadistic, black tom iwth a silver chest, paws, ears, and tail tip, long claws, feathery fur, an extremely icy demeanor, and sharp, icy, pale green eyes. He has a crooked leg from an accident when he was a kit, and his front paws are turned inward; he can hunt and fight pretty well despite his disabilities. Descendent of Dovesong. (Dove) Moonshimmer - Soft-hearted, gentle, caring, fluffy, short-haired, agile, intelligent, curious, friendly, pale blue-gray tabby, black tabby, white tabby, and light gray she-cat with a pale yellow-ginger crescent moon on her left forepaw, scattered silver dapples on her back, and pale, soft, sparkling blue-amber eyes. Descendent of Melodiousmist. (Dove) Apprentices Bleakpaw - scrawny green-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Silvershadow and Sandstar. Descendant of Phoenixwing. (4pinkbear) Fallowpaw- Snarky, arrogant, loud young tom with light cream fur and blue eyes, the polar oppisite of his twin Leopardpaw. Descendant of Dragon. (Bird) Leopardpaw- Also snarky and arrogant, but more quiet then his loud obnoxious brother, creamish fur with sharp blue eyes. Descendant of Dragon. (Bird) Queens Spot open Elders Spot open RPG Center Darkpaw flicked his tail in the waterside with a sigh. He always wondered what DawnClan was like before. He licked his paw, and then saw a brief blurry vision. One name ran in his head. Lavenderheart. Who was that!? What did it mean? Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowtrench flicked her tail idly as she ate her mouse. I'll have to get started on those patrols once I've finished this, she thought as she swallowed the piece she was eating. She looked up at the impending rainclouds as she muttered, "Better make it quick. A storm's coming." Snowflakes are frozen Angel tears. 16:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafswirl yawned, shook her head, and glanced up at the sky. "And once the storm hits, the prey will go and be nice and dry in their dens, while we're getting soaked looking for them." she said offhandedly. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 17:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallingrose looked up and sighed. "At least the herbs will be able to get some water." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 17:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafswirl chuckled. "You do have a point there. It seems like the herbs are the only things that enjoy rain." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 17:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowtrench stood after finishing her meal. She had a quick stretch and then said, Alright, Birchfang, Lightfeather and...uh, Bramblefire, you guys head on out for a bit of hunting before the storm hits. Bleakpaw, Wolfdawn, you come with me on a quick patrol." Snowflakes are frozen Angel tears. 17:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblefire stood up and stretched. "Birchfance, Lightfeather. Let's go." he said with a yawn. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 17:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Birchfance? XD) Darkpaw quickly sprinted into the medicine den...only to run right into Fallingrose. "Oomph! Sorry, Fallingrose!" he yelped in apology, bowing his head, before he dropped the new herb he picked. "I found this interesting plant and took a bite. A type of nut. I had a stomach ache, and when I took a nibble, it slowly began to feel better! I think it's an almond!" he quickly said to fix his mistake, dropping a leaf bundle of almonds. (He's a klutz...but he'll improve. He's usually lost in mind like this XD) Sandstar padded into the den. "Fallingrose, I wanted to ask you about my kits...you see, it's been almost 3 moons, and, I...um..." Sandstar began, and trailed off. She's a little more nervous than she usually was, but she struggled to sound confident. .::. Bleakpaw pawed gently at a butterfly. She'd been meeting her mate, Shadowblitz, for a while now. She daren't tell her mother, even if Bleakpaw was 11 moons old. Red eyes caught her vision, and she slowly left the territory with him. She would come back. Soon. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phenomenon padded around the camp, staring down at the ground. -- Hokage Wild 21:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I meant Birchfang xD) Alderbark streched, eying the clouds with a smal frown on his face. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 21:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvershadow padded after Alderbark. "Hey." he meowed with a sigh. "I'm bored. You?" he asked quietly. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 03:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark shrugged. "The day is still young. It could get exciting." he said, amber eyes twinkling. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 03:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "True. Want to hunt? I have nothing other to do...everyone else but you and I seem busy." he muttered. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 03:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark nodded. "Let's go hunting then." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 04:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershadow stretched his back briefly, then smiled. "Alright." he meowed with a yawn. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 04:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark padded out of camp, tail in the air. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 04:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershadow followed, still semi-tired from his nap. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 05:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark nudged Silvershadow with his shoulder. "Wake up~!" Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 21:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershadow blinked his eyes open and led Alderbark into the forest. There was no prey in sight...until they bumped into an utterly confused brown-and-green tom. "AHHH!" the tom screamed, jumping back in fright. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark jumped back, and unsheathed his claws. "W-who are you?!" Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 22:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Richtofen, vho are you!? Vhat year is zis!? Vhere is Himeheart!? DawnClan...I had to shtop zheir destruction...I don't recognize you! Vhere am I!?" he screeched. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark tipped his head in confusion. "This is DawnClan..." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 22:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Vhat!? How!? Zey vere viped out..my friends...gone...!" he screamed, and then threw himself to the ground in pitiful wails. "Get a hold of yourself. We're DawnClan. If you want to join, then just ask...?" Silvershadow began, and got a little wary with this tom. He'd heard ancestors whispering in his ears...he's heard of that Himeheart, mate of Group 935's semi-psycho leader who was lost in time...could this be him? Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (whoops I'm inactive again sorry) Birchfang and Lightfeather nodded. .::. "Sandstar, if you're concerned about your kits, it's okay. You're a strong, healthy she-cat." Turning to Darkpaw, she smiled. "Good. We'll need some herbs like almonds." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 22:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark shuddered. "What should we do with him?" Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 22:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hey, I'm going to borrow Himeheart for Richtofen's death scene...his death will lol you, Fox-yes, Fox helped me think of it-and I thoroughly plotted it out...and it's RANDOM. And Himeheart died long ago with the rest of DawnClan...Richtofen was frozen in time once again, which will happen in present day shortly, and woke up here.) "Th-thanks, Fallingrose!" Darkpaw mewed. He was happy he was praised for once. .::. Richtofen stood up, shaking. "I-is Himeheart...d-dead?" he meowed shakily. His pelt grew icy cold as he shuddered with fright. Silvershadow looked to Alderbark, afraid to tell this tom his mate died over hundreds of years ago., Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark winced. "...yes, I'm afraid. She's....dead." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 22:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can I just say Wolfdawn was nearby Richtofen hunting?) Fallingrose nodded. "Besides, we don't know what fate lies ahead...herbs are needed right now." ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 22:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure, and this post is sad/hilarious way for Richtofen to end XD. Tell me what you think of it, Feenie? XD) Richtofen's eyes widened. "NOO!" he screamed, and suddenly exploded in confetti, rainbows, and streamers all in different colors. No blood. No guts. Just gone. A drafty, cold wind blew by. .::. (BC for this part) Richtofen blinked open his eyes. His pelt was starry and glossy. There was no freezing cold temperatures. He wasn't frozen in time anymore...not in that dreaded future... "ShtarClan...can it be? Impossible! It vas destroyed..." he meowed in shock. Himeheart tapped him on the shoulder with a smile, her gray-brown eyes shimmery. "Himeheart!" he mewed. "I've come to take you home. To StarClan." she mewed. He nodded, looking back at his old life, and followed her to the place, he belongs... .::. Silvershadow's eye twitched at the confetti, streamers, and rainbows laying on the ground where the tom stood. "Uhm, let's go back to camp and...uhh, don't mention this cat to anyone, K?" Silvershadow suggested, eye still twitching in response to this tom's awkward death. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 22:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark twitched his nose to get a streamer off of it. "Agreed." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 22:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfdawn popped out of a bush. "That was the weirdest death ever!" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 23:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (XD I knew it was, but he was happy going to StarClan. He exploded out of grief, knowing he was frozen too long, and he couldn't save everyone he held dear is harsh and depressing. If all my family died and I couldn't save them I'd explode like he did, but with grief, not happy things like confetti, rainbows, and streamers XD. Oh, he'll be back INCREDIBLY soon, I'm not joking. Because Richtofen was reunited with StarClan, StarClan can return to DawnClan fully :D Also, I'm making a Future StarClan page only to be an attachment to FD. It's an RPG for cats who died in this RPG, and cats who are members of DawnClan and Group 935 who died long ago. I'm sorry, Phoenix, but I'm going to put Himehaert on the FS page because she was the one who led Richtofen there....XD) "We know. Don't tell a soul." Silvershadow grumbled. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 23:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leopardpaw and Fallowpaw sat together, Fallowpaw having a amused expression on his face. I need anew siggie 23:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonshimmer stared silently at Twilightstorm. She had been in love with him since they were kits, but she had no clue if he had feelings for her. He didn't seem like he had feelings for anyone. Happy New Year; [http://organizationxiiirpg.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright] 01:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowpaw mewed to his brother "I'm bored." Leopardpaw looked at him and asked quietly "What am I supposed to do about it?" I need anew siggie 01:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfdawn shrugged and bounded back to camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alderbark shook his head and padded back to camp, and nodded to Leafswirl as he entered the camp. "How was hunting?" The tom stiffened. "I...I couldn't find anything. You might have better luck than me, Leafswirl." She twitched her whiskers. "Alright then." she mewed, eying him curiously. "And when I come back with lots of prey, you'll have me to answer to." she added, eyes sparkling with mischief, and she left camp. Alderbark sighed. Fenris[[User Talk:Elorisa| What has ' magic touched ' ' that it ' doesn't spoil?]] 14:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leopardpaw just watched, eyeing them, while Fallowpaw was rolling his eyes. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Future Clan Category:Rpg Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi